1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of growing silicon (Si) and a method of manufacturing a solar cell using the method of growing Si.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon (Si), copper indium gallium (di) selenide (CIGS), and cadmium Tellurium (CdTe) are being developed as materials of a substrate used in solar cells. In consideration of high photoelectrical conversion efficiency and processibility relating to use of general semiconductor/display processes, solar cells using a Si substrate will be mainly used in the future.
The Si substrate for solar cells may be formed using a method (hereinafter, referred to as a first method) of growing Si on a Si rod by reacting TriChloroSilane (TCS) (SiCl3H) with hydrogen, or a method (hereinafter, referred to as a second method) of growing Si on a Si seed by reacting silane (SiH4) gas with hydrogen using flow gas.
In the first method, power is applied to a Si core rod included in a reactor, and thus, heat is generated in the Si rod surrounding the Si core rod so that the Si rod maintains a high temperature. SiCl3H and H2 injected into the reactor react, thereby generating Si that attaches to the Si rod. As a result, Si is grown on the Si rod.
In the second method, the temperature of a reaction tube in a reactor increases, and then, reaction gas and Si powder are inserted into the reaction tube. Si is generated due to the reaction result of the reaction gas and a Si source gas supplied to the reaction tube. The generated Si is attached to a Si particle in the Si powder. As a result, Si is grown on Si particles in the Si powder. According to the second method, Si powder may be formed by a rapid reaction and according to the first method, extraction rate of Si from TCS is low.